Manipulation in it's Finest
by AngeliqueBouchard1972
Summary: "You lie to yourself by thinking that if you resist me you're some how stronger than me. That you're the hero, but you're not. You can never be." Drabble. Slightly AU.


**This is just a drabble I wrote during study hall one day. It's slightly based off of Sherlock's relationships in the BBC television show, because I have recently become obsessed with that show. I also wanted to apologize for my inactivity, but if any of you would like to read more of my work it's all on tumblr under_ .com_ .**

_Collinsport, 1972_

"I finally know the answer to our problem." Angelique asserted, her cerulean eyes sparkling with manipulation. Barnabas only furrowed his brows, unsure of what it was that she meant. But she was no longer confused. Everything was so much clearer for her now. She was more alert - she knew everything that he was thinking.

"Why we can never solve it." The blonde woman tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to catch on. When she could see that he did, a small smile crept up on her beautiful, but oddly calm features.

"Because you're an idiot." She spat, rather blatantly. At first, Barnabas didn't know quite what to do. He was starting to believe that she actually was insane. He scowled deeply and opened his mouth as if to say something, but Angelique cut him off sharply.

"You lie to yourself by thinking that if you resist me you're some how stronger than me. That you're the hero, but you're not. you can never be. You're heart is as _black_ as mine. The only thing that separates us is that you enjoy pretending that it isn't. You like keeping your darkest secrets behind closed doors where you think no one can see them."

Angelique's words were strong and smooth at the same time, coating the air with an aura of malice. But she was far from finished. Barnabas looked up at her gaze, dead set on the vampire in front of her.

"Because really, we are so very similar. You put on your facade of a kind hearted, strong-willed family man and expect everyone to play along while you're really scheming in dark alleyways and finding a new victim every night.

And under the right logic, that could work. But you only have one problem. You lie to yourself about who you are. I'm not speaking indirectly when I'm saying this either. For some reason you think that if you pretend to be a better person more and more it will work."

"You're heart is as black as mine, and your thoughts no less insane. But you're too selfish to let your family know who you really are. No, that would be too easy. Because really, you're just like me. You need to be distracted, you need to have secrets and affairs just to keep yourself entertained. And yet you have the audacity to tell me that you do all that you do for your family. If you really cared for them you would have complied with me. Even now - after being completely reassured that I am, in fact, capable of destroying you and everything you hold dear, you _still_ stand up to me. You get off on it. Disobedience." Angelique laughed deeply at her own words.

"It all makes so much sense. You're nothing without me. And you're just realizing this now. Without me, what would keep you entertained? You don't resist to try and protect your love ones, you fight me because you _love it_. You love the challenge I pose. That's why you go after all those silly girls."

"Oh - you know what I mean. The disposable, boring little measles of women you pretend like you're attracted to. It's all for the game. You want to seem think that if others see you acting compassionately towards those wisps of insignificance it'll make you seem... well, like a hero. The good guy. "

"You like playing dress up. During the day you give your heart and soul into protecting those you claim to care about so they won't think it's suspicious that you murder throughout the night and sleep with whoever you want."

"The only reason you're unsatisfied is because you want to be. You love this little charade of a double personality. You love to misbehave."

"So the question becomes: _Whatever am I to do with you_?"

**Please favorite and review! I'd love to hear feedback!**


End file.
